Summer Vacation
by smarty-pants115
Summary: It is the beginning of the summer vacation. Ron gets trampled by Middleton Highschool students while they rush to get out of school and as a result, his arm gets broken. He will have to wear a cast for 2 monthsthe entire summer break. Will Kim have to do
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Stampede

"We have only one more minute until summer vacation.", exclaims Kim Possible.

"Awesome! I have all the time in the world to eat nachos from the GREAT Bueno Nacho." As Ron says this statement a growling noise races to Kim's ears.

Ron's little pal, Rufus, wiggles with excitement while in Ron's pant pocket.

On the inside, both Ron and Kim are wiggling with excitement just like Rufus! (Who would not feel excited? It is the end of the school year!)

5, 4,3,2,1! Blast off! SUMMER VACAY!

Every student at Middleton High tramples the floor of the school longing the adventures of the school break ahead. What's ahead? -----swimming, skateboarding, shopping, hanging out!

Kim looks around at the people in the crowd. She recognizes teachers and you know what? They are screaming louder than the students themselves. Are they that happy to get rid of the students?

K.P. exits her school year of homework, and annoying teachers. The words "What are we going to do this summer?", escape her mouth. Kim expects to hear a very exciting suggestion from Ron.

Surprisingly, there is no reply.

"Ron?" (Cricket, cricket) "Ron?" (Cricket, cricket)

Kim Possible quickly turns around to begin her search for Ron Stoppable.

1 step... 2 steps! … 3 steps… 4 steps... lead to the spot where Ron lies limply.

Uh oh! It turns out that the crowd of teens running out of the school stampeded like a herd of elephants over Ron's poor, little body.

"Oh my God", screams K.P. while reaching for her communicator. She calls up an ambulance that can rescue Ron from his state.

While awaiting the arrival of the ambulance, millions of thoughts crowd Kim's mind.

Why did it have to be Ron? What am I to do? I hope Ron is going to be okay. It should have been me.

Over the noise rattling in her brain, Kim hears little footsteps. Tap! Tap! Tap! The bushes shake in the slight breeze. Kim spins around to see a dark shadow emerging from the green, rustling bushes.

In the sunlight, Kim sees that the shadow is in fact… a small, pink, naked mole-rat.

"Rufus!", K.P. yells with anxiety. "Are you alright?"

"Yup!", Rufus replies, marching up to Kim with fear in his eyes.

Rufus takes one glance at Ron and climbs into Kim's pant pocket like a scared kid that just saw the boogie man.

Weeeoooo! Weeeeeeooooooo! Weeeoooooo! A loud screeching sound spreads through the air. The ambulance stops right in front of Kim. Like bees in a hive, men swarm around Ron and lift him onto a harness. The doors of the ambulance quickly slam, leaving scared little Rufus in the pocket; depressed Kim on a ledge; and limp Ron on a harness. In no time Ron is riding to safety at a hospital with his two best friends by his side.

As the speeding truck races through all the traffic, a weird feeling fills Kim Possible's body. That same feeling came over Kim when her uncle was taken by the merciless killer, DEATH.

"We shall always remember, Dr.Slim Possible, for he has touched us in so many ways. LORD, I ask that you watch over Slim's family members and ensure that they remain safe. FATHER, help Dr. Possible's soul reach you in your palace. Amen!", pray Reverend Douglass at Slim's funeral.

Kim, standing beside her mother, is attacked by a feeling of sorrow and woe. In no time, tears pour from Kim's eyes like Niagara Falls waters. Looking this way and that way, Kim realizes that she is not alone. Other people are crying as much as she is. The feeling of sorrow and woe takes charge of every person at the funeral. The sky cries too.

Like the day at the funeral, tears pour out of Kim's eyes. This time only one person/ animal feels her pain and that person/ animal is Rufus.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Bye- Bye, Summer Vacation

The fast moving ambulance comes to an abrupt stop. The men push Ron's harness into the door of Middleton Hospital Center. Their feet move as fast as those of cheetahs. Kim, right by Ron's stretcher, keeps up with the fast men. Inside the hospital, there are tons of people in the Emergency Room. Right beside Ron, a woman sweating and panting is rushed to a privet room. On Ron's left, a man with a gunshot wound in his leg glides on a harness just like Ron's. The men bring Ron into a room with a bed and two small chairs.

"I'm sorry, but you will have to wait outside", one of the men says to Kim.

Kim, feeling helpless, does as she is told. Another one of the men leads Kim into a waiting room that is just as full as the emergency room.

K.P. uses the time to think. The same questions and statements pop up and finally a new thought enter Kim's mind. 'Maybe I should call Ron's parents.'

As If a puppet controlled by strings, Kim pulls out the communicator and dials Ron's house number. 1-(347)-157-2349

"Hello. May I speak to Mrs. Stoppable?", says Kim.

"This is she."

"Hey! This is Kim. Ron has gotten into an accident. He was trampled by some Middleton H.S. students."

"My Ron?"

"Yes. I called an ambulance and now we are at Middleton Hospital Center hospital."

"I will be right there."

Kim calls up her parents and had about the same conversation with her mother and father. As soon as Kim begins to put away her communicator, it rings.

Beep! Beep! Bee Beep!

"Hi, Wade! I am at the Middleton Hospital Center."

"Why? What happened?"

"Ron was trampled by Middleton High-school students when they were rushing to get out of school."

"What? Ron got trampled? Oh my GOD! Why Ron?"

"I ask myself the same question! I feel so guilty! I save the world and yet I could not even save my best friend." Evidence of guilt is shown by the rapid-beating of Kim's heart. Beet, beet! Beet, beet!

"Do not beat yourself up! It was not your fault. I am the one that should feel horrible! While I was in my room, safe and secure, Ron was experiencing so much pain. I will talk to you later."

"Bye!", said K.P. with traces of sorrow in her voice. Her heart still is beating like an African drum. Beet, beet! Beet, beet! Beet, beet!

Kim slowly raises her head to see a doctor walking up to her with a clipboard in his hand.

"Hi! I am Dr. Shoals. Are you the young lady that attended Ron Stoppable in the ambulance truck?"

"Yes, I am that young lady. Is he alright?"

"Yes, however, he will have to remain in the hospital for a couple more days. He will need to wear a cast on his arm for about two months. Even though he has a broken arm, Ron still has a good spirit."

While Dr. Shoals end his sentence, Kim realizes that Ron would be stuck with a cast for the whole, entire summer vacation. She did notice the good news---Ron is alive!

After debating the pros and cons of the situation within her mind, Kim asks, "Can I see him?"

"Of course! Room 321.", says the doctor as he points to the room.

"Thanks."

Kim, anxious to see Ron, practically runs to the room where Ron lays. One foot into the hospital room and Ron screams, "Hey, K.P.! I feel great. You know, except for the broken arm thing."

"Hey! I am so glad that you are ok."

Suddenly, something moves inside Kim's pocket. Oh, yeah! RUFUS! Ron's pet pokes his head out of the pants.

"Rufus", yells Ron as the mole-rat and his owner reunites. "When I get out of here, we are going to hed to Bueno Nacho!"

Knock! Knock! The door opens revealing Ron's and Kim's parents. "We are so glad you are okay, Ron.", each parent says in unison as if they rehearsed. The next few minutes are filled with nothing but hugs and kisses.

During the "hugging and kissing period", a familiar sound echoes throughout the room. "Beep! Beep! Bee Beep!"


	3. Chapter 3

This is my very first story! I can't believe it! I… Chelsea, am actually writing a story! This feels so good. Because of my close friends, Michelle and Vanessa, this story was created. Thank you, guys! I want to also thank my parents for having me! (Enough of the mushy- gushy stuff!) In the beginning of this chapter, Kimmy and Ron are still in the hospital. And now, the moment you have all been waiting for---my story! Presenting… (drum-roll please) … the 3rd chapter of Summer Vacation---Villains Unite. I hope yall like it.! (Yall better…please)

--

Disclaimer: Kim Possible and other related characters are property of Bob Schooley, Mark McCorkle, and Disney.

--

Chapter 3: Villains Unite

"What's the sitch, Wade?" asks Kim. "How is Ron? Is he ok?"

"Yeah! You know Ron; he always has a good spirit. Here he is!"

"Hey, Wade. Why don't you get out of your room and visit me?" says Ron with great excitement.

"Nice try, Ron! I am happy you are alright. How long will you be staying at the hospital?"

"Only a couple more days."

"Good. I need to talk to Kim."

"What's up?"

"I have a mission for you. A time machine has been stolen in Japan. The owners, Dr. Klux and Dr. Hong, say that the machine was taken yesterday at midnight. The time machine is a product of complex technology. This is a delicate situation."

"I'm on it." Immediately Kim says, "Ron, let's go!"

"Are you forgetting something?"

K.P. has completely forgotten that Ron's arm is broken. She then realizes that she will be alone for this mission and possibly for many others that will follow. Her heart falls at the realization of this bad news.

"Wade, I can't do this alone. I need Ron. Studies have proven that Ron is the secret to my success."

"Kim, you have to do this mission on your own. Ron is in no condition to travel to Japan."

"Okay! Alright! I'll try to get through this without Ron. How will I be getting there?"

"I'm working on that. I will notify you A.S.A.P."

"Thanks!"

Ron looks into Kim's eyes. Kim does the same. Ron just wants to jump up and leave the Middleton Hospital Center to join K.P. in her mission. But, let's face it. Ron has a broken arm. How could he travel all the way to Japan?

Kim wants to lift Ron onto her back and drag him along on the trip. Anyone that would get in her way would end up with a busted lip. Who is she kidding? How could she carry Ron on her back on the mission in Japan?

"I'll catch up with you later, Ron. Bye, everyone." says Kim as she opens the door to leave Ron behind with parents that simply have "hugging and kissing" on the brain.

"Bye!", everyone says while waving like robots.

Some way, somehow; Kim has to complete this mission without her sidekick and best-friend.

Kim walks home to get her "crime-fighting" clothes. When she grabs her pants and top, she reminiscences the missions where Ron saves her butt from total danger. She sees Ron, his yellow hair and freckled face, kung-fu- fighting Monkey Fist. As she sees this, a broad smile spreads across her face.

_Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!_

"Hey!" Kim exclaims, looking at her Kimmunicator screen.

"You will be taking a jet to Mt. Evil," Wade answers, serious face on.

"Yeah! Ron would be scared out of his pants if he were to come on the jet."

"Are you ready?"

"I always am," says Kim, but she and Wade know that this is not a usual mission. Usually, Ron is there to tag along. But now…

Kim flips right up to her front door and slowly opens the door to see a gigantic grey jet in front of her stoop.

"Hi, Kim Possible! I am Michael James. This is your way to get to Japan."

"Thanks."

"It is no big deal! After all, you saved my airport."

"No big! It is my job."

Kim climbs into the jet. Mr. James climbs into the cockpit and gets ready to control the gigantic jet.

"Ready?", says Mr. James.

"You know I am."

The jet rockets into action. It soars high up in the baby blue sky. Kim unwinds and begins to feel relaxed while the grey jet jolts this way and that way. Soon her eyes are closed and snippets of Ron appear. Yellow hair, brown eyes, pink lips!

"We are in Japan."

This statement breaks into Kim's little train of pictures.

"Already? Time went by so fast. Thank you! I will see you soon."

Down the steps, Kim's feet carry her. There a tall, black, weary, murky, mountain stands and touches the grey clouds that surround it. What a creepy mountain!

Kim takes out her rocket pack and blasts off to the top of the creepy mountain. She uses her suction cups to feel out a door. After about five minutes, she finds it.

What is waiting inside for her? Kim will have to find out.

It is kind of dark inside. There is only one light in the grand "floor". Kim hops onto a high ledge and sees… who else but Dr. Drakken. Right beside Dr. Drakken, there is a huge machine shaped like a rectangular prism. That must be the time machine!

"What is your plan this time?" says a woman. As this lady comes into the light, Kim recognizes her as Shego.

"With this time machine, we will visit the future and steal high- tech CIA items and then return to the present. Next, we will develop a company that will sell the technology to the government. Pretty soon, we will be filthy rich! Muhahahahaha! Muhahahahaha!", exclaims Drakken.

"So you have given up on the "rule-the-world" thing?" asks Shego.

"No. I just want a break from it. I have never succeeded in my 'take over the world' plans, so I thought that I should try another motive for now."

"Right."

"_Oooh! Aaaaaaa! Oooh! Aaaaaa!"_

What in the world is that noise? Suddenly, a gang of monkeys in black ninja suits comes into the room with their leader Monkey Fist. What is happening?

"So we are going into the future. With that money, I can continue with my research of monkey transformation. Brilliant!" says Monkey Fist.

Were Monkey Fist and Dr. Drakken actually going to team up?

Kim flips off of the ledge and lands between the monkey mob and Shego.

"Looks like you will fail in the 'become-rich' motive too."

"Kim Possible!" shrieks Dr. Drakken.

"In the flesh!" says K.P.

"So, you want to drop in? You know what to do Monkey Fist!"

"Monkeys, attack!" screams Fist.

One by one, Kim takes them down. That's the good news! Here is the bad news! Each time a monkey gets defeated another monkey rejuvenates. After 10 rounds of kicking monkey butt, Kim begins to lose energy. Shego joins the wrestling match and takes advantage of Kim's lack of energy. With a lot of focus and perseverance, Kim knocks out Shego. Drakken starts to announce surprise guests.

"Kim Possible, please welcome… Professor Dementor and his great army of deadly, killer robots!"

As Kim watches the huge army enter the room, she asks herself, _Can my day get any worse?_ (This is the question of K.P.'s life.) Suddenly, the robots surround her and tackle her like a hard-core football team. When the robots return to their stand-up position, Kim is unconscious on the cold, hard floor.

"Muhahahaha," laughs Drakken. "I have finally defeated Kim Possible."

"What do you mean _'I'_? My robots did the trick." says Professor Dementor angrily.

"My monkeys drained Kim's energy. I deserve credit!" yells Monkey Fist.

"Okay! We all defeated Kim Possible!"

The different evil laughs of Professor Dementor, Dr. Drakken, and Monkey Fist bounce off every wall in the lair.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Rescue

Here is the last chapter of Summer Vacation. I hope you like it. I tried to put a lot of action into it. (_Kung-fu fighting. Hiya!_) This is my favorite chapter out of all the chappies I have created. Enjoy it! Love it! Review it! I will be back with more exciting stories. Trust me!

--

Disclaimer: Kim Possible and other related characters are property of Bob Schooley, Mark McCorkle, and Disney.

--

Ron, sitting in his hospital bed, thinks about who else but Kimmy. It is one day after her last mission and Kim has not even bothered to call him. Wait a minute… that is very unlikely. K.P. would have visited and accompany her best friend. So the question now is… where is Kim Possible?

The question of the day lurks in Ron's head. _Where, o where, has Kim Possible gone? O where, o where can she be?_ As his head gets heavier with more thoughts of Kim, Ron drifts off into a deep sleep.

Unknown voices move to Ron's ears.

"What should we do with her?"

"I have an idea! Lock her up in a cage and brainwash her to become one of your henchmen… or henchwomen, in this case."

"What a brilliant idea!"

These voices move father into the dark, dark room. Footsteps scramble across the cobblestone. A bright light invades the pitch black room and there a young girl with beautiful red hair is chained to a wall.

The unknown voices turn out to belong to Dr. Drakken, Professor Dementor, and Monkey Fist.

"You all won't get away with this.", says the girl.

"Crime always pays. Muhahahaha!"

"It's time for nighty-night-night!"

Monkey Fist pulls out a needle and injects it into Kim's right arm. Immediately, Kim is mute and sound asleep.

Ron wakes up. The dream replays in his mind. Over and over again.

That young girl with beautiful red hair is Kim. Ron presses the hospital button for a nurse. Momentarily, a nurse comes in.

"What is wrong, dear?"

"Can I use the phone? I need to make an important call."

"Sure. I will be right back."

Ron waits patiently for the phone to arrive and when it does he calls Wade.

"Ron, what's up?"

"Have you heard from Kim?"

"Actually, no! I am now beginning to worry."

"I think she is in trouble. She needs help."

"I'll send in a group of ninjas to check on things."

"Hey, Wade! I am going."

"Hello! You have a broken arm!"

"I need to make sure that my best friend is okay."

"Are you sure about this?"

"As sure as I'll ever be!"

"How are you going to get pass the doctors and nurses?"

"I'll find a way. Over and out!"

"Be careful! The ninjas are going to meet you at your house. You all will be taking a jet to Kim's location."

Ignoring the fact that he is terrified of jets (_extremely terrified_), Ron is ready to rescue his best friend from the three psychos---Dementor, Fist, and Drakken.

_Ready or not_

_Here I come_

_You can't hide_

Ron hops out of the bed and replaces his body with two large pillows. He puts on the same clothes he came in with. _I can do this. I can do this. _He cautiously opens the door enough so that he can see the hallway. Only one person in the hallway…luckily. Ron tiptoes to the clear end of the hallway and does the same down the flight of stairs. A nurse comes out of nowhere, but Ron acts casual and manages to slip past her with no questions asked. He makes it into the waiting room. Walking down the walkway to the doors, Ron acts as if he is an ordinary guy in an ordinary room.

"Wait a minute.", says a doctor 3 feet away from Ron.

Ron, scared out of his trousers, turns around as if nothing sufficient is going on.

"Yeah, doctor?"

"Where do you think you're going? Your shoelaces are untied, young man."

"Oh! Thanks!"

Ron bends down to tie his untied laces. _That was so close. I am so psyched out. All that… for a shoelace. I almost had a heart attack. Whew! _

Ron steps out of the hospital in one piece. He walks to his home where he meets up with 5 ninjas all dressed in jet black karate ensembles.

"Hey! You have the privilege of joining me on the journey to rescue Kim Possible.", says Ron.

"No. You have the privilege of having us to accompany you on this mission.", replies a ninja.

Ron rushes into his room where he gets his own "karate" outfit and then returns in front of his house where the ninjas stand, waiting for the jet to arrive.

Suddenly, a giant jet falls gracefully out of the sky and the six rescuers hop on. In no time, the jet stops in mid air at the top of a tall creepy-looking mountain---Mt. Evil. Without any hesitation, the ninjas jump out of the jet and land on one of the platforms of the mountain. Ron, terrified, closes his eyes and jumps off the jet. Safe and sound, he follows the ninjas into an opening in the side of Mt. Evil. The source of lighting in the room is a small ceiling light in the center. From the little light provided, the ninjas hop onto a ledge and onto the floor with Ron following like a shadow.

Unknown voices move to Ron's ears.

"What should we do with her?"

"I have an idea! Lock her up in a cage and brainwash her to become one of your henchmen… or henchwomen, in this case."

"What a brilliant idea!"

The ninjas follow the voices. While Ron does the same, thoughts race across his mind.

_Where have I heard these voices? I know I have heard them before. Am I going crazy?_

Then, Ron realizes that he has heard these same exact voices saying the same exact things in the same exact order… in his dreams.

_You know that feeling that you get when you feel like you saw or heard something happening before? It has a name that rolls off the tongue. Vansway? No! Navidad? Nope! Is it dé-já-vu? Yeah, that's it!_

_DÉ-JÁ-VU! _Ron is experiencing this feeling right at this moment.

"I know who is holding Kim prisoner. It is Dr. Drakken, Professor Dementor, and Monkey Fist."

As Ron says this, he sees Kim chained to a wall with the three villains circling her. The ninjas and Ron hide behind a bookcase in a corner. They wait for the villains to end their "torturing session". (_That was a very long time behind the bookcase.) _

"Kim Possible, I want you to suffer for you have caused us all a great load of inconvenience. Muhahahahahahahahaha!" screams Dr. Drakken as he exits the room. The other two psychotic criminals join in on the "evil laugh period". Muhahahahahaha!

The door slams shut signaling that the coast is clear. One by one the ninjas flip into action. Ron simply runs into action! Kim's eyes pop out at the sight of Ron. With one gust of power, the ninjas break the chain connecting Kim to the wall.

"Thanks! Ron, what are you doing here?"

"What else would I be doing here? I am saving my best friend's life!"

"Thank you! You're my hero."

A pink naked mole-rat pops out of Ron's pocket and gives K.P. a hug.

Kim then says, "Ninjas and Ron, let's kick some villain butt."

Everyone in the room hears the door open. In comes Monkey Fist.

"Sorry to break up the party, but… MONKEYS ATTACK!

A whole bunch of angry monkeys barge into the room and begins to fight.

Ron screams "KIM AND NINJAS ATTACK!"

A battle breaks out---monkeys versus K.P. and ninjas! After about five seconds, all the monkeys along with Monkey Fist lay knocked-out cold on the cobblestone floor.

Kim decides to lock them in the room. In the walkway leading to the same room with the single ceiling light; Kim, Ron, and the ninjas hear another shrill evil laugh. They follow the laughter to find Dr. Drakken meddling with the time machine.

Drakken says, "I finally have the power of time in the palm of my hand!"

"Not so fast!", K.P says.

"Kimberly Ann Possible, we meet again! Let's skip the talking and fast forward to the kung-fu fighting! SHEGO!", Drakken says.

"Kimmie has come out to play?", mimics Shego.

_Kick. Punch. Kick. Punch. Jab. Jab. _In a matter of seconds, Kim defeats Shego.

"Give it up, Drakken."

Kim, Ron, and the ninjas race to the time machine. _Uh-oh!_ An army of robots charge the machine. In the spur of the moment; K.P., Ron, and the five ninjas hop into the time machine and surf through time.

"We have only one more minute until summer vacation.", exclaims Kim Possible.

"Awesome! I have all the time in the world to eat nachos from the GREAT Bueno Nacho." As Ron says this statement a growling noise races to Kim's ears.

Ron's little pal, Rufus, wiggles with excitement while in Ron's pant pocket.

On the inside, both Ron and Kim are wiggling with excitement just like Rufus! (Who would not feel excited? It is the end of the school year!)

5, 4,3,2,1! Blast off! SUMMER VACAY!

Every student at Middleton High tramples the floor of the school longing the adventures of the school break ahead. What's ahead? -----swimming, skateboarding, shopping, hanging out!

Kim looks around at the people in the crowd. She recognizes teachers and you know what? She gets a feeling that she has experienced this moment before. DÉ-JÁ-VU! An image keeps entering her mind---Ron lies on a hospital bed with a broken arm.

Kim searches for Ron and spots him in the middle of the crowd. She grabs his arm and leads him away from the crowd where he can't get hurt.

"That was a close one! That crowd almost crushed me!"

"Yeah"

K.P. exits her school year of homework, and annoying teachers. The words "What are we going to do this summer?", escape her mouth. Kim expects to hear a very exciting suggestion from Ron.

"I don't know. Every day is an adventure! I got the whole summer to spend time with you, most of all."


End file.
